goanimate_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas and the Magic Railroad (The Simpsons Crossover Movie)/Transcript/5
5/8 transcript pages of "Thomas and the Magic Railroad (The Simpsons Crossover Movie)". Transcript The scene cuts to Burnett (as Rev. Lovejoy) using a stick poking at the fireplace listening to "Some Things Never Leave You" on the radio. The scene cuts to Lily Stone (as Lisa Simpson) getting out of bed, hearing Lady's magic whistle, then looks at the window, seeing Patch (as Bart) with a horse in the field. Lily (as Lisa) looks amused. Burnett looks back and continues using the stick, poking at the fireplace. Mr. C. (as Rainier): As the sound of Lady's magic echoed through the night on Muffle Mountain, the engines on Sodor had her very much in their thoughts. (Percy is pulling mail trucks. Then Percy passes Gordon, except Diesel 10. Cut to Knapford Station, Thomas is still here.) Percy: Thomas, I was thinking. How does Mr. Conductor travel here? Thomas: By gold dust. Percy: But if there's a lost engine, maybe there's a lost railway, too. It was Mr. Conductor's railway. Thomas: The journey gets bumpier and bumpier. That's what Mr. Conductor told me. And belonging to the lost engine. Percy, you are clever! Oh, my wheels are suddenly feeling very wobbly. I think Diesel's around here. Toby: (chuffing next to Thomas behind Percy) I'm sorry, you two. Diesel heard every word you said. I'm going after him to see what he does next. And better carry on to get the mail delivered. Percy: You're very brave, Toby. Toby: Diesel won't bother with an old engine like me. He thinks I'm really useless. (Cut to Sodor Ironworks, and the Ironworks is bathed and red, Diesel 10 uses another music number.) Diesel 10: (exiting the Sodor Ironworks) I've been working on the railway all the livelong day… (normal voice) Who wants to work on the livelong day anyway? Toby: (stops at the buffers) There he is. Diesel 10: Come in, come in! Enjoy the party, Splodge. Splatter: We're gonna have a party. We love parties. Dodge: Who's got the balloons? And what's your answer, Diesel? Diesel 10: Correction. Join the party that's over. Just like Twinkle Toes' magic railway gonna be over. Gone, like a lost engine and the buffers that lead to her! Splatter: Oh, what are you gonna do? Dodge: That's a good question. Diesel 10: It's time to finally put Twinkle Toes' lights out! This is a job for the boss! (Pinchy uses a chomping sound.) Toby: I've got to delay him. I've got to distract him. Hmm! Hmm! (Toby rings his bell to himself very loudly.) Diesel 10: It's the old teapot! Smash him! (Diesel 10 uses his claw, trying to destroy Toby, but it made the shed roof fall on Diesel 10, except Splatter and Dodge, trapping them in. Pinchy bursts on top of it.) Pinchy, get back here! And don't make me come up here. I hate it when you do this! Toby: (chuffs back away) Good show! Splatter: Boss, did you mean to let the roof fall in? Dodge: All the way in? Diesel 10: I always mean what I do, you rattletraps. (They groan and grumble. The song "Really Useful Engine" starts when the scene cuts to Percy pulling cattle cars past Toby pulling Henrietta by the windmill.) Mr. C. (as Rainier): Diesel was in a dump, but the steam engines were still right on track. Singers: He's a really useful engine, you know (Thomas bumps trucks crossly and Percy pulls them too) Singers: All the other engines they'll tell you so (Thomas pulls Annie and Clarabel past a Sodor Railway sign) Singers: He huffs and puffs and whistles rushing to and fro (Henry pulls the express coaches past Killaban) Singers: He's the really useful engine, we adore (Henry sulks in a siding behind Butch) Singers: He's a really useful engine, you know (James pulls out of the Smelters Yard with a load of pipes and passes by Toby pulling empty cars while Toby pulls Henrietta through the country side) Singers: Cause the Fat Controller, he told him so (Thomas pulls Annie and Clarabel past a station) Singers: Now he's got a branch line to call his very own (James chuffs over a bridge with trucks and Henry chuffs under it with a freight train and Gordon puffs out of it with the express) Singers: He's the really useful engine, we adore (Thomas pulls Annie and Clarabel past other trains at Knapford Station) Singers: He's the one, he's the number one (Thomas pulls Annie and Clarabel past behind a windmill) Singers: Thomas the Tank Engine (Thomas pulls Annie and Clarabel over a bridge) Singers: He's the really useful engine (Thomas pulls Annie and Clarabel past Toby and Henrietta) Singers: We adore (Thomas chuffs back past a Sodor Railway sign, the song ends and Thomas passes Henry, who is not feeling well) Thomas: Morning, Henry. What's the matter? Henry: (sick, deep-illed) I've got boiler-ache. Thomas: And I'm collecting six trucks of special Island of Sodor coal for you. Henry: (delighted) Thank you, Thomas. Special coal will make you feel much better. Thomas: But I wish I can make Mr. Conductor feel better too by finding him. (Thomas pulls trucks when a last truck didn't couple it, the last truck went in the buffers, and Thomas missed the last coal truck.) Bertie: Hello, Thomas. And your five coal trucks! Thomas: Five? But I'm supposed to have six! (Cuts to Percy next to a water tower, and Edward passes by Percy pulling express coaches, and Thomas enters) Hello, Percy. Percy: Thomas, I've been worried about you. Bertie said you lost the last coal truck today. Thomas: Yes. It disappeared when I was at the buffers; near the little grotto. Percy: Maybe those are the buffers that lead to the secret railway. Thomas: And the grotto is the lost engine's special platform. Percy, you protect those buffers from Diesel, then I'll find Mr. Conductor. Percy: Me? Why me? Thomas: Because you're a brave engine, Percy. Percy: Oh, I forgot. (Scene cuts to the Big Dipper. Mr. C. (as Rainier) is walking alone. Diesel 10 enters.) Diesel 10: Hello, Twinkle Toes! Remember me? Fat Hatt won't have much use for you looking like that! (Mr. Conductor (as Rainier Wolfcastle) tries to run up the hill, but it's too fast and it tripped over, and he saw Pinchy approaching him.) Oh, I see you forgot to bring the sugar. How careless of you. (Pinchy grabs Mr. C. (as Rainier) by running up the hill.) Say hello to Pinchy! Okay, Twinkle Toes, I know about the buffers. Mr. C. (as Rainier): That's what I saw in my dream. It's coming true. And my universe is starting to crumble! Diesel 10: And I know about the magic railway. And when I find that engine, you and all those puffballs will be history. Tell me where the buffers are, now! (Mr. C. (as Rainier) grabs a pair of scissors.) You got ten seconds! Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. (Mr. C. (as Rainier) finally grabbed a pair of scissors in his hands.) Five. Four. Three. Two. (Mr. C. (as Rainier) cuts the last pipe, the pipe is cut into half and water came out.) Mr. C. (as Rainier): Too late, Diesel! (Pinchy catapults Mr. Conductor and finally made an awesome landing to the Sodor Grain Windmill, next to the grass with a big, wide, heap of pillows.) Did you put all this here for me? You must've known that I was coming. How kind of you. I'm at the windmill. That's what I call a perfect landing. This must be the clue to unlock the source of the gold dust. "Stoke up the magic in the mountain and the Lady will smile". "Then watch the swirls that spin so well". Where has the writing gone? (Scene cuts to Sodor Quarry, Diesel 10 under the coaling plant.) Splatter: Boss, how come you let Twinkle Toes escape? Dodge: Yeah! Diesel 10: Oh. That. Well, I did that on purpose. You know, I was testing him to see if he could escape. Splatter: Liar, liar. Dodge: Pants on fire! Splatter: Does he wear pants? Dodge: Training pants. Diesel 10: (cuts them off) Alright, playtime's over, Splodge! Now it's time for the next lesson. I call it, "How to Stop Being Stupid". (Pinchy raises up, it opens up with coal spilling all over him. James, Henry, Gordon laugh except Edward.) Oh, that's going to ruin my facial. (Scene cuts to Lily ''(as Lisa) in the grass.)'' Patch (as Bart): Bet you can't climb that tree. Lily (as Lisa): See? Patch (as Bart): Where did you learn to do that? Lily (as Lisa): Up a fire escape! Patch (as Bart): Well, I'm Patch. Lily (as Lisa): I'm Lily. Do you live around here? Patch (as Bart): Yes. Mom and Dad run the stables. Burnett (as Rev. Lovejoy): (approaching the kids) Morning, Patch! Patch (as Bart): Good morning, Mr. Stone. I'm riding into Shining Time. Could Lily come with me? Lily (as Lisa): I'd like to. Burnett (as Rev. Lovejoy): Well, she could go. Back by sunset, Lily. And I never go there now. Lily (as Lisa): Bye, Grandpa. Patch (as Bart): So, have you ever ridden a horse before? Lily (as Lisa): No. (Scene cuts to kids riding on a horse, riding to Shining Time exiting Muffle Mountain.) Patch (as Bart): I've always wanted to go this way. We're following some shadowy lines I've seen on a map. They're like railroad tracks without any rails. (Scene cuts to Burnett (as Reverend) using a flashlight again, staring at Lady, the lost steam engine.) Burnett (as Reverend) Well, Lady, what are we to do? It all seemed so much easier when Tasha and I were children.